His Way of Showing
by Romantic Silence
Summary: It is far easier to say I love you than showing that you do.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: To be honest, I have grown rather weary of some of the romantic stories I have been reading lately. I wrote this to cheer myself up.

* * *

><p>His Way of Showing<p>

by Romantic Silence

* * *

><p>Viktor Krum was the first boy whom confessed that he was in love with her.<p>

He was a handsome young man. His rugged looks were a teenage girl's fantasy. His body was strong and sturdy, exemplifying what a professional sportsman's build should be. He was incredibly famous as well – the ace Seeker of the Bulgarian national Quidditch team. His wealth was enormous and any woman that had caught his attention would had their entire life set out for them. However, despite it all, he still had a gentlemanly charm to him that would ensure that any girl lucky to be with him would forever be treated well.

One evening in Spring, before the Third Task, Viktor met with her in the library. She was busy, poring over old tomes in order to find any last minute spells that could give her best friend an advantage. He had arrived wearing a tailored combination of a suit and wizard robes, holding a bouquet of flowers. Each flower was different and each conveyed a different meaning that represented what he felt for her. The library was empty save for the two of them. The ambiance was enchanting and she vividly remembered soft music playing in the background – later, she would wonder how Viktor managed that.

Viktor had dropped to one knee and offered her the bouquet. He then asked her in his thick accent, "Hermy-own-ninny, I love you. Vould you be my girlfriend?"

She was stunned and flattered. No other before her had ever been interested her in that way. However, as she gazed into the patient dark eyes of Viktor Krum, she did not see the love that was there. She saw admiration and affection, but not the one emotion he claimed he had. It disappointed her, but she was thankful that he had thought so. It made her feel special. It made her feel confident that she did not need to change her image to attract someone. Still, he did not make her feel anything but friendship for him.

"I'm sorry, Viktor."

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley was the second boy whom confessed that he was in love with her.<p>

He was her best friend and had experienced several of the same experiences she had throughout her years attending Hogwarts. Though he was not as handsome as Viktor or some other male friend she knew, she could not deny that she was attracted to him. She did not know when she began developing feelings for him, but it had happened. Ron infuriarated her from time to time, but she always forgave him because it was what friends do. Even when he had purposely broke her heart to be with another girl, she forgave him. Call her weak, but at the time, she could not have imagined him walking away from her forever. Thankfully, her other best friend was there to comfort her when she needed it.

In their Sixth Year, Ron had somehow been poisoned after having drunk mead from Professor Slughorn. It was a circumstance that certainly came out of the blue and when she had received the news that he was in Madam Pomfrey's care, she had quickly rushed to the hospital ward to tend to him. When she had arrived, Ron was still awake, but he was drowsy from the medication he was given by the matron. From the corner of her eye, she had glimpsed Harry smiling knowingly at her and sneakily walking away from the ward to give them time alone.

Ron had noticed her and she had immediately taken one of his hands with her own. She had told him he had been an idiot and surprisingly, he had agreed. They conversed over some of the most miscellaneous things, but she was far more relieved that he was no longer in any life-threatening danger.

Then, from out of the blue, he confessed, "Hermione, I love you. I just wanted to tell you that. Who knows what could have happened and I don't really want to beat around the bush anymore!"

She should have been jumping up and down in joy. Everything she had longed for was finally happening. However, she was unable to do anything but stare aimlessly into his cerulean blue eyes. For some reason, his admittance of his feelings did not sway her like she thought it would have. Instead, the joy she should have felt was not there. It was then that she realized that whatever feelings she once had for him were gone. The romantic infatuation she held for him had evaporated and was replaced with familial affection instead.

"I'm sorry, Ron."

* * *

><p>Harry Potter never confessed that he was in love with her.<p>

He was everything Viktor and Ron were. Harry was handsome with his shaggy, black hair and piercing green eyes. Although he was famous and rich, she knew he would never allow that to get to his head. He was polite to a fault but when push comes to shove, he would always pull through. His unwavering dedication to his friends surpassed his own desires and he would always be the first to sacrifice himself for the good of those he cared for. More important of all, he was her best friend and she knew that he would always be there for her.

It was two years after they left Hogwarts. She had taken up a position in the Department of Law Enforcement so that her advocation of civil rights for sentient beings could be furthered. Her reputation and influence had grown since her participation in the Second Wizarding War and it was only fair that she used it in order to promote a better change to the government she worked for. Harry was an auror and had finally acknowledged his own fame. He strove to support her in all of her causes.

It was one in the morning and the two of them were still in her office looking over documents that would help them set up a charity organization to promote the welfare of orphaned children. They decided to take a break and Harry volunteered to make the tea. Before she knew it, a cup of tea was in front of her.

"A pinch of milk and sugar for you, Hermione. Your favorite blend." Harry smiled at her as he sat back down, preparing to drink his own cup.

She smiled at him, leaning back against her chair. It was then she noticed the warm blanket that Harry had placed around her when she had shivered earlier. At the time, she hadn't noticed as she had been far too busy looking over the papers in front of her. She thought back throughout the years and how Harry had always been there for her. Sure they had their disagreements, but in the end, they always made up without holding grudges.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"For what?"

"For never telling you that I love you too."

"Don't be." He replied to her calmly. "I've always known, Hermione."

They both smiled; there was no need to say anything.


End file.
